1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a baby carriage, and particularly relates to a baby carriage which can also serve as a shopping cart.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of constructions are known for so-called baby carriages provides to carry babies laid on the baby carriages.
Commonly known among such types of baby carriages are those having a so-called reclining mechanism in which the angle of a backrest relative to a seat portion for seating a baby can be freely changed from an erected state to generally flat state. Further, various types of handle mechanisms for driving the baby carriages are known. For example, some baby carriages have been designed so that a handle is disposed behind a baby so as to be pushed at the rear side of the baby, and some baby carriages have been designed so that a handle bar is disposed so as to be at the front side of the baby to be pushed while facing the adult pusher.
However, the main object of those conventional baby carriages was to carry babies and therefore it was impossible to carry parcel attached to the carriage. Even if a small tray or basket is arranged under the seat or in another place, the small basket was unsatisfactory as a baggage space. Accordingly, it was difficult to use those conventional baby carriages as shopping carts.
On the other hand, there are known shopping carts for single purpose use, for example, cart-type shopping carts in which a handle bar is attached either to a two-wheeled vehicle or to a four-wheeled compact vehicle with narrowly spaced wheels.
However, those shopping carts have had no capability for a rider, because the exclusive object of thereof was literally to carry shopping purchases. No shopping cart have had both a baggage space for shopping and a riding-function portion for carrying a baby. In short, no shopping cart also functioning equally well as a baby carriage has been in existence. As the only case, some shopping carts for old people had a baggage space cover functioning as a seat. However, even in such shopping carts, it was impossible to carry a baby laid on the cover.